


Where I lived, when I was a cool kid.

by ElleFujoshi (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Rich Harry, Spanking, Top Louis, bratty harry, kind of, slight eating disorder, spoiled harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ElleFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a bratty, rich fifteen year old earl. His guardian, Zayn, can no longer deal with him so he calls in a nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I lived, when I was a cool kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an undying love for alternate-universe and an insatiable craving for a bratty Harry who submits only to nanny Lou. I also believe that Harry NEEDS to be spanked and who better be it than him? ONE SHOT

North of Cheshire, in the rich part town stood a manor; a mansion that rivalled even the queen’s palace. The once white walls were covered in thick layers of vine, so much so that the side of the manor blended in perfectly with the surrounding fauna. The vast garden extended all the way to the whitewashed concrete driveway. It was littered with trinkets; small porcelain decorations, along with the Victorian fountain and birdbath which were also covered in the green ropes that choked.

From an outside view, it seemed old and barren; an estate that would easily fall victim to countless ghost stories and tour rides guided by unethical extorters yearning for an easy dollar. However, if you were to step past the over grown blades of grass, tall weeds and pussy willows and opened the door, you’d be led into a room decorated to the most modern of tastes.  Buzzing from room to room would be no other than Zayn, or Liam, or both, as they tended to the requests of Harry Styles, the young earl.

In the kitchen, you’d find charlotte and Eleanor racking their brains for meals that were ‘appetising’, or in Harry’s words ‘didn’t taste like complete shit.’ Though if you asked him, the only thing that was ever appealing happened to be mint chocolate chip ice-cream in a waffle cone. The only thing remotely healthy you could get Harry to eat were carrots. If you ever dreamed of feeding him vegetables, without mashing them up and disguising them with his ice cream, you best be prepared for an entire ten minutes of yelling and him telling you how incompetent you are.

Zayn, Harry’s legal guardian since the ‘incident’ had his hands filled with the curly haired boy. Day in and day out, it was a battle to get him out of bed, feed him, keep him entertained, and keep him away from any sharp objects. Liam had absolutely no idea how Zayn managed when simply waking him up was a struggle that usually resulted in numerous scratches down his arms and even a few on his face. Now Liam Payne was no sissy, and could knock out the teeth of practically anyone he care to (though he wouldn’t) Harry wasn’t something he’d ever irritate. The curly haired lad barely weighed 50 kilos and had the arm strength of a hamster, but he was also the heir to a fortune that once belonged to his parents who the workers had sworn to serve. Part of their contract stated that if anything were to happen to them that Harry would fall into their own hands until he turned eighteen. They’d each signed the sheet of paper, not expecting the Styles to die four months later.

So now they were stuck with him. Not that they minded. Well, other than Liam. The kid seem to have a preference for annoying him and he was the one tasked as the Styles ‘consultant’ and ‘advisor’, maybe even their ‘assistant.’  Now he was a babysitter for a fifteen year old prick with the mindset of a five year old and the manners of a savage beast. Though, even he sometimes fell victim to that malicious grin Harry pulled just before pranking one of the workers, or even that pout he’d do when asking for something, before resulting to pulling a tantrum. Which were never pretty and caused anyone to cave.

And that was all fine and dandy, but the Earl was growing up and would be turning sixteen in only a few days. That meant he was even closer to the big ‘eighteen.’ “We have to do something Li.” Zayn had brought up a few nights before. Liam laughed, he sounded like the boy’s real father.  “What can you do Zee? He’s too old for a nanny by now.” He answered, sitting down beside his fellow co-worker to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

Zayn raised his eyes and looked at the wall in deep thought. “Maybe not.”

***

Harry flopped onto his stomach, shielding his eyes from the scorching sunlight that peeked through the thin crack between his satin curtains. ‘Incompetent maids. Can’t even shut the bloody curtains properly.’ He grumbled solemnly as he pulled the comforter over his head.

“Harry?” A voice was heard at the door. Harry groaned and rolled over, deciding to ignore the noise that disrupted him from his precious slumber. “Go away.” He grumbled in his tired, practically childlike voice. There was a silence and Harry thought that for once Liam had listened to him. He spoke to soon as the door slowly slid open.

“Why is your face the first thing I see in the morning?” He turned over and groaned. “Why don’t you send in one of the maids?” He asked, only half-jokingly, voice deep with grogginess that anyone would find godly, arousing even, if not who it belonged to. Good thing Liam was a professional.  

“There’s a guest waiting for you downstairs. If not down in five, he has permission to come up.” He answered, his tone a bit _too_ sharp.

“He?” Harry asked slowly sitting up. Liam left without an answer and the curly haired lad stared at the door in thought. Would it be another one of those salesmen who’d try to convince him to sell some of his stock? Of his land? Or the mansion? But it couldn’t be because if it were one of those extorters then Zayn would deal with them like he usually did. With a cold glare and a threat to call the cops.

The door opened again, jolting him away from his thoughts. He looked up with tired eyes at the man dressed in fancy trousers and a button up who stared down at him with perspective eyes. He had light brown hair, harry noted. And eyes like the English sea in fall. His chin was dusted with a bit of hair that Harry felt slight tempted to rub. He was about the same size as him, from what Harry could see despite the fact that he was sitting down. A bit, or a lot, more muscular though. He wore a suit. ‘A weenie’, Harry thought.

 “Who are you and why are you in my room?” He asked as his curiosity faded into the back of his mind and was replaced with irritation of having unannounced guests in his room. He didn’t like anyone in his room, really. Except Liam or Zayn. Sometimes.

“Not very polite.” The man seemed to note as he shook his head in what appeared to be disdain. “Is that anyway to address your guest?” He asked in a condescending tone.

“I don’t remember inviting you.”

“I am Louis Tomlinson and from this day until you are a well-mannered and completely ethical. You will respect me and if I ever hear you speaking to me like that after today there will be consequences.” His voice didn’t falter once.

“Who are you to talk to me like that in my own house?” Harry could feel his blood boil beneath his skin.

“A bit of a ‘personal trainer’, but I prefer the term _Nanny_.”

***

“And so you’ll no longer need to keep such a close eye on Harry. It’s my job to make sure he stays out of trouble from now on.” Louis said as they were seated around the table eating breakfast.

“Thank you.” Liam said before he could stop himself, earning him a quirk of the eyebrow from Harry.

“What’s that supposed to mean ya tosser?” Harry asked as he pushed the scrambled eggs in his plate from one edge to the other. Louis watched intently, waiting for him to actually eat any of it.

“Training starts tomorrow. I’ll only observe him for today.” Louis spoke cut in. The small talk continued, a few of the maids fawned over Louis as they filled his glass, or brought out a new plate. Once everyone had finished, he decided to speak up again, “You may all leave. I’d like to speak to harry.” The named boy looked up at him in confusion as the chairs emptied one by one.

“Why haven’t you eaten anything?” Louis asked, genuinely curious. Weren’t kids his age known to have nearly insatiable appetites? He had looked after an eight year old blonde nine years back whose stomach seemed like a bottomless pit. So what was with Harry?

“’M full. Don’t wanna. I’m going to my room.” He began to stand, but Louis grabbed onto his arm and walked around to the chair beside him without letting go.

“Eat, Harry.”

“I said I’m not hungry.” Harry replied, pulling at his arm.

“Have you ever been spanked, Harry Styles?” Louis asked in voice that seemed completely off topic.

“What? No. How crude.”

“Were you listening when I went over the rules of my contract?” He asked, though he already knew the answer. If Harry’s silence was considered one. “It states that I have permission to use any manner of physical, or mental punishment in order to straighten you out as long as it isn’t abusive or exaggerated.”

“Your point?” Harry asked, unamused.

“Spanking isn't considered an abusive or exaggerative physical punishment.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he glanced down at his plate in horror, then back up Louis. “You wouldn’t. I’ll–I’ll tell on you!” Childish.

“I have permission to. If you don’t want it, then eat.”

Harry begrudgingly took a bite before nearly gagging. He wasn’t sure why, but ever since his parent’s passing it was nearly impossible for him to eat in the morning. Or ever, really. His appetite was just never there. “I can't. No won't. I don’t have to eat this.” Harry suddenly said. Why was he submitting to this man? He was one of the richest earls in Europe. He submitted to no one. Especially not a man who went around calling himself a nanny. “Piss off.”

Harry jerked his hand away and began walking down the hall towards the staircase. However, before he could take more than five steps, a strong arm wrapped around his torso and pulled him back against Louis’ hard chest, nearly knocking the wind out of his lungs. “Badboy, Harry.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear in a scolding tone.

Harry struggled to free himself, but Louis was of course stronger and despite his height, managed to pick up Harry and throw him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. He flailed hi legs and arms, but Louis only smiled and rested a hand on his leg, holding him in place.

Louis carried him to his room, locked his door and sat on _his_ bed as if he owned it. He scooted back until most of his legs were on it and hastily pulled harry down across his lap. The curly haired boy could only squeak in shock. “You aren’t really going to do this, are you? It’s wrong.”

“Ten for now, but I might raise it.” Louis said in voice one would use to discuss the weather.

“I’m sending you’re perverted ass to prison. Prepare to be faced with a law suit.”

“Profanities. Perhaps twenty is more fitting. I can make it thirty if you prefer.” Harry snapped his mouth shut. “Count for me Harry.”

“No don’t hit me.” Too late. Thin fingers slid in between his pant loop and pulled down along with his underwear, revealing two pale globes. Before Harry could realize what was happening, a hand came down across the both of them. Harry jerked in shock, eyes pricking with unshed tears.

“Count for me, Harry. They’re invalid if you don’t. Let’s start again.”

He brought up his hand and smacked the poor bum, turning it a beautiful red.

Harry jerked again. “O-One.”

Again. “Two!” He squealed, this one had more force than the first one and he jolted even harder. The smacks continued and it wasn't until he reached ten that he realized that he was hard. As in full blown hard. With every smack, he’d jolt and rub his bare member against the cloth of Louis’ pants. And _god_ did it feel good.

“Aw harry, does this feel good?” Louis asked sinfully as he raised a hand and smacked him right between his cheeks, the sting tingling his pert pink hole.

“A-ah, fi-fifteen.” He could feel himself dripping with precum.

The next four followed each other quickly. Harry barely managed to stutter each number. The last one was particularly hard and was enough for the poor boy to cum all over Louis’ expensive pants.

“Are you ready to eat you eggs now?” All Harry could do was nod.

“Good. I’m going to change my pants, favor to you by the way. By the time I'm changed I want to see half of you plate empty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one day. Should I?


End file.
